soy una asesina rota draculaura
by fucsia ann mh
Summary: draculaura tiene una vida normal, la tiene?, pues no. draculaura fue una asesina esta historia ban a aparecer todos los pñersonajes de monster high, pero no aparecen en los primeros capitulos
1. capitulo 1

hola, yo soy draculaura pero me dicen lala o ura, vivo es transilvania,tengo 1.599 años de transilvania vivo con mi padre el conde dracula, vivo en un castillo, y mi papa tiene muchas esposas, tiene como 599, y no estoy exagerando. bueno cuando mi papa le dice a su nueva esposa que tiene mas esposas tenemos que salir huyendo, siempre se enojan.

en transilvania tengo muchos amigos.

Me estoy aburriendo de todo esto, de ser la chica "tierna", la "dulce", la "timida", la "inocente", la que si la molestan no hace nada contra ellos.

sin embargo hay algo que ellos no saben... yo... yo solo fingo...fingo todo, desde muy pequeña (100 años) me di cuenta que soy una perfecta actriz ;)

quisiera... quisiera que mi vida volviera a cambiar un poco, solo un poco, algo que cambie, algo emocionante, cualquier cosa.

me desperte a las 5:00 am (todos los dias me despierto a esa hora), me vesti, fui a dar mi caminata diaria de 15 minutos, volvi, mi padre ya se levanto.

"hola, mi dulzura!"me dijo

"hola papi!, como haz estado hoy?"le dije entrando en el refrigerador sabiendo que esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo.

"bien y tu?"dijo, pero en eso llego mi megor amigo valentin.

Valentin pero le dijo val, val es mi mejor amigo creo la festividad de san valentin solo para mi *¬*es tan sugoi.

"hola lala"dijo val

"hola val" le devolvi el saludo"val me esperas 18 minutos por favor?"le pregunte

"claro lala, te espero"dijo mientras saludaba a mi papa en rumano.

Yo subi las escaleras, luego llege a mi cuarto, me bañe, me vesti, me maquille y volvi a bajar. abajo estaa val conversando con mi cartof.

"listo, vamos"dije"adios cartof" mientras besaba la mejilla de mi carfot.

salimos de mi mancion y nos derijimo al insti.

enserio no hay nada, nada que odie mas en el muno que a selj, selj es un compañero molestoso, el es un pendejo, el tiene 1.5050 años.

Yo volvi sola a casa ¬¬ cuando llegue a casa no havia nadie de repente alguien por atras me empujo al piso

"blesten" dije, me rompio una costilla, di un grito como pito_ ( mis compañeros me dicen rui pito, por que cuando grito se escucha un pito)_ 100% realmente doloroso, pero como soy un vampiro cicatrizo muy rapido, me levante, tome la mesa y se la rompi en la cabesa _(cuando hay que defenderse hay que defenderce)._

"olle, eso duele"dijo el

_(mira quien habla)_pense

"du-te dracului"le dije

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo **

**aqui traducion**

**sogoi=bkn o cool**

**cartof=papa**

**du-te dracului=vete al diablo**

**critica!**

**listo nos vemos**

**se despide fucsia ann mh ~o~**


	2. capitulo 2

soy una muñeca capitulo 2

hola soy fucsia ann mh tengo este tiempito para subir el segundo capitulo.

"ita bellus, ita malis moribus(tan linda y con tan malos modales)"me dijo

"ne aliquis a tergo adgrederentur Quotquot"le dije

"que"me dijo

"no tantos como atacar a alguien por la espalda eso es lo que dije"le respondí

tomo el cuchillo"veamos si esto te cicatiza rápido bellus"me dijo mientra intentaba enterarme el cuchillo en el estomago,pero yo soy aguil. buen eso creía

yo corro hacia la cocina, cierro rápidamente la pesada puerta, cierro el pestillo, me doy vuelta y veo veo a mi papa atado de manos y de pies corrí hacia el "papa estas bien ?!"le dije mientras lo desataba

"si y tu ?ahha"me dijo mientras me observaba para ver si estaba bien.

"papa, que pasa?!"le dije con un tono de asustada.

"tengo que llevarte a una clínica!"me dijo.

"que pasa?"le pregunte

"te han herido en el estomago"me dijo

me mire mi estomago y tenia un cuchillo enterado"papa quédate aquí si?"rápido tome el cuchillo de mi estomago y lo ensere en la cocina.

el tipo estaba viéndome, era muy clara la razón.

me entero el cuchillo en una parte mortal para los vampiros. yo ya tendría que estar muerta, pero, pero seguía viva, era era extraño, pero extraordinario.

"como sigues viva"me dijo

lo único que hice fue acercarme y le entere el cuchillo en el cráneo, el callo al piso.

me fui a la cocina

"tenemos que irnos de transilvania"me dijo, lo único que hice fue ir a perdía la conciencia

espero que aya gustado el capitulo en el siguienta aparesen todas las monster high

se despide fucsia ann mh


	3. capitulo3

soy una muñeca ...

capitulo 3

en esta serie clawd y lala no son novios, bueno almenos por haora.

A no se cuantos dias de el incidente de la casa.

Me desperte veia imagenes borosas, escuchava valbuceos entre ellos escuche algo"hija, hija, estas bien ?!".

inmediatamente la reconoci era mi padre, " solo que me enteraron un cuchillo en el estomago ademas de eso esta todo bien"dije sarcasticamente era claro que estava mal.

"draculaura" me dijo

"que pasa padre"le respondi

"deja tu sarcasmo"me dijo

"claro"dije mirando asia otro lado"cuando me enamore de un hombre lobo"otra ves con mi sarcasmo.

"..."

me intento levantar y me da un dolor intenso en el estomago"hiija tienes que estar un poco en cama 2 horas y nos vamos"

"de que estas hablando ?_?"le dije

"nos vamos de tralsilvania en 3 horas _"me dijo con una cara de no me mates.

"que tengo que despedirme de mis amigos y tengo que hacer las maletas y.."

"esta todo listo solo hay que salir de esta clinica"me dijo

yo me havia levantado y vestido y maquillado lo unico que queria era salir de aqui"listo, ya pasaron 2 horas" dije mostrandole mi celular.

me tomo y revolotio hasta el aeropuerto"llagamos a destino señorita :)"me dijo

"a donde vamos padre?" pregunte.

"sorpresa"me hiso la llave de sueño del hombro °_° no creo que lo alla echo.


	4. capitulo4

soy una muñeca asesina

recuerdo mi obscuro pasado

me entristesco

legendaria mente yo-yo-yo ma-mata-mataba a mounstros, claro que mi padre nunca supo, bueno hoy en dia intento olvidar pero no puedo.

mi papa nunca supo por que siempre venian personas amenasandolo que se fuera o sino me matarian, fui yo yo les page para irnos de esos lugares ante de que mi papa se diera cuenta de todo .

Hace 300 años que deje de matar y hace un mes volvi a matar a algien el incidente de la casa.

desperte aasustada estava rodeada de moustros mis ojos se volvieron de un color rojo sangre.

"Qui nam estis vos? et ubi sum?,dracula?"les dije, tenia ganas de tomar sangre humana con urgencia, bueno cuando dije DRACULA vi como sus ojos se asomo un miedo momentaneo."cine esti tu?, și unde sunt Eu?"

"que cosa?"todos dijeron a uniso.

"donde esta dracula?"les dije"donde estoy?""y quienes son"dije rapidamente.

"tu que eres de dracula ?"pregunto una chica-momia.

"estas en dambil y tu de donde vienes?"dijo una chica lovo.

"somos mounstros y tu?"dijo un hombre lovo"o no puedes responder, beebita"

lo tome del cuello y lo lanze a la pared el cocho y se resvalo por el piso"no me llames bebita,lovo" dije mientras corri fugasmente delante de el " soy la hija del conde dracula, de transilvanea, vampiro "dije muy rapido, peros todos senti algo en mi estomago, levente un hasta el ombligo vi el parche lleno de sangre.

"que te paso?"pregunto el hombre lobo

"yo creo que utilizaste toda tu fuerza con clawd, y no eres la hija de conde, y no vienes de transivania"dijo la chica momia"que te paso en el estomago"

"intentaron matarme y me enteraron un cuchillo, Gratias ago Deo, Gratias ago Deo, mortuus est"dije

"que"dijieron todos

"dije que gracias a dios lo...esta muerto"dije

"como murio"pregunto la chica lobo

"por favor no quiero recordarlo"dije frotandome la cabesa.

en eso entro mi papa"papa!"dije con vos dulce

"mi hija"me abraso

"sueltame me duele el estomago_"dije con voz dulce

"nos vamos"dijo

"adios un plaser conoserlos"les dije como si nada de esto ubiera pasado.


	5. capitulo 5

**soy una muñeca asesina**

**Fan fiction**

**capitulo 5**

**clawd x draculaura x deuce (tal vez)**

salimos de el lugar y fuimos a una mansión o es mejor decir un "castillo" era exageradamente grande era un castillo gótico.

al tirar al lobo que como escuche se llama "clawd"

*flasbakc*

"yo creo que utilizaste toda tu fuerza con clawd"

*fin del flasbakc*

"esta es nuestra nueva casa, desde ahora, que piensas mi hija"me dijo

"este cartof perfectă"le dije

"Dacă doriţi să vorbească în limba română?"me dijo

"Dacă spui că te simţi ca vorbind în Roman sau latin?"le dije

"Quod magis latina"me dijo

sentí que alguien me observaba y me di vuelta disimuladamente y hay estaban los chicos monstruos de cuando me encontré con bram.

"entremos, papa?"le dije a papa

"claro hija"me dijo mi padre

Tenia tantas preguntas ,por que me vijilavan o por que desperté rodeada de monstruos o por que me encontré con bram. todo esto es muy raro .

4 días después

estos 4 días me ha dolido mucho la herida de la cuchilla, no cicatrizo así que tuvimos que pasar a el plan B : cortar la herida con otro cuchillo algo ajo cortarse para los vampiros hace que uno tenga que cicatrizar mucho mas rápido como en 30 segundos como máximo.

mi ´papa llego con un cuchillo y un bote para si caia mucha sangre.

"lo haces tu o yo?"me dijo mi padre

"yo"le dije

"como tu quieras:/"me dijo entregandome el cuchilo

lo entere en mi estomago, mire hacia otro lado para poder aguantar el dolor me di cuenta que los lobos me estaban observando junto la chica-momia y una chica de piel verde y un ojo verde y otro azul y un vestido azul y negro y cabello blanco y negro

sace el cuchillo de estomago y solté un grito de dolor en 10 segundos mi piel se cero y no quedo marca, sentí su miedo y su sangre corriendo por sus venas y su corazón latir mucho mas rápido tenia sed de sangre vi como su sangre corría por sus venas rápidamente eso hizo que me diera vuelta para mirarlos y sentí como mis ojos se volvían negros con un residuo de color morado rápido me moví fuera de la casa poniéndome frente de ellos, sentía mis colmillos agrandándose .yy...

**haqui termina el capitulo 5**

**ajo=bobo/a**

**Quod magis latina=prefiero practicar el latin**

**Dacă spui că te simţi ca vorbind în Roman sau latin?=si pero que prefieres hablar en romano o latin?**

**Dacă doriţi să vorbească în limba română?=asi que quieres hablar en romano ?**

**la parte de cortarse para que sane, la sace de otro fiction de blood new**


	6. el sueño

**Soy una Muñeca Asesina...**

**fan fiction**

**Capitulo 6**

**clawd x draculaura x deuce (tal vez)**

**Me disculpo otra vez por lo de miercoles y jueves, Y lo siento tanto por no suvir el capitulo temprano. Bueno vamos con el capitulo de hoy.**

Sacudí mi cabeza, después vi a bram acercándose a 30 cm de mi y y.

vi a mi papa estaba sacando el cuchillo de mi estomago, Todo fue una alucinación desde que me entere el cuchillo.

Mi mente lo hizo para escapar de el terrible dolor.

Vi hacia la ventana y no había nadie me tranquilice.

"hija mañanas vas a una escuela solo para vampiros en la zona, te parece?"me dijo me padre.

"que estas loco?!"le dije casi gritando

"por que lo dices ?_?"me dijo

"ME INTENTARON MATAR VAMPIROS Y TU PRETENDES QUE VALLA A UNA ESCUELA DE VAMPIROS°_°#"le dije con un tono muy molesto

"por eso estaba considerando que vallas a una escuela de hombres lobos"me dijo

"-_-# gghhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr"le gruni

"okey era broma, era broma, la verdad es que te inscribir en una escuela de monstruos, hay vampiros, hombres lobo, monstruos acuáticos, zombies, fantasmas, muñecos vudo, y 1 normal *¬*"me dijo con una cara de soy cool.

"papa si eres cool" dije haciendo con las manos seguro."como se llama la escuela"

"se llama monster high"dijo paseándose de un lugar a otro de la habitación rosa y negro."es muy linda tiene 2 pisos y tendrás tu propia takilla y hay un vampi-teatro como tu AMAS EL TEATRO y tendrá biología y ciencias locas, ect"me dijo con una cara de sabelotodo

Yo me comencé a sentir mareada y mucho y cai de rodillas al piso, mi papa se asusto mucho casi se lanso a recogerme, me casi me caigo pero mi padre me sostuvo impidiendo mi caída trágica(si no me hubiera agarrado) mi perdí la conciencia.

**sorry pero no puedo seguir escriviendo mas me muero mde sueño nos vemos mañana hoy es 23**


	7. el recuerdo

**soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**capitulo 7**

**fan fiction**

**clawd x draculaura x deuce**

y yo desperté de día me revice el estomago y ya no habia herida ni cicatriz.

me vezti y me vino un recuerdo;y mi primer gran amor que en paz descanse un monstruos lo mato y me rompió el corazón, esa era mi razón para matar a la gente

todo el mundo tiene una, por eso, yo draculaura, soy una muñeca asesina rota.

una lagrima loca salio por mis ojos al recordar a lef me da ganas de llorar.

mi padre entro en la habitación "hola, hoy es tu 1er dia en el instituto monster high"me dijo

"claro papa"dije terminando de maquillarme y arreglando mi mochila"me voy papa, chao"

"pero, ni siquiera sabes donde.."

"la mitad de la ciudad calle monstruos con av susto numero 1920428 132"le dije

"no ocupes la telepatía con migo draculaura"me dijo

"ya adiós y lo are cuan do me enamore de un hombre lobo o mortal"hola sarcasmo

"eso ante mi cadaber"me dijo

"lo se papa"le dije

me fui al instituto lo primero que vi fue todas las miradas en mi no se si me maquillaje mal o me peine horrible

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	8. Chapter 8

**soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**capitulo 8**

**fan fiction**

**lala en esta serie le encanta la sangre y las frutas**

y yo comencé a leer mentes;

_(ella es una vampiresa que cool)_

_(es la hija del conde dracula que miedo _ espero que no tenga sed de sangre)_

_(a correr*sale corriendo*)_

_(oh, por dios es la hija del conde dracula que miedo *Se pone a gritar y sale corriendo*)_

sufientes mentes leidas por hoy

me diriji hacia mi taquilla y abri mi bolso puse una de mis 2 cemas solares en la takilla y unos articulos de maquillaje mientras el silensio seguia en los pasillos parecia si alguien hacia un ruido o se movia hiba a ser matado por todos

derepente yo rompo la barera de silencio golpeando la puerta de mi taquilla y me dirijo hacia los baños, alli todas las chicas salen corriendo y gritando

yo tomo mi iphone y pongo la aplicasion para ver vampiros y todo estaba perfecto

en eso entro una chica gato, con 2 chicas atras

"mira que tenemos aqui, sangre nueva"dijo una de las chicas que estava atras

"que le hacemos toralai?"dijo la otra

yo entendí que si seguía aquí tendría problemas y fui hacia la puerta ella puso el brazo y corazón senti como se habría y la adrenalina corría por mis vena era igual como cuando iba a matar a alguien.

la mire a los ojos mis ojos se volvieron rojos, mis colmillos salieron, senti como corian por mis labios

ellas dieron un grito toque mi boco mis colmillos eran exageradamente grandes me di buelta y hay mi mi ropa y el maquillaje colgando y mis colmillos de 3 centrimetro imediatamente los deje normales y me fui

**adios se despide fucsia ann mh**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Soy Una Muñeca Asesina Rota**

**Fan Fiction**

Al salir del baño todos los sonidos se callaron y toco el timbre.

Mire mi horario y me dirigí a mi próxima clase. allí me pasaron 1 libro y 1 cuaderno y 3 lapice ras.

"preséntese señorita"me dijo el profesor

"soy draculaura, la hija del conde, conde dracula, un placer conocerlos"dije ,mientras caminaba, mientras sentía el miedo de todos excepto 2 personas.

Había 2 puestos libres

Allí había comenzado a sentir todas las miradas hacia mi.

El profe comenzó su clase dragonometria .

En la sala había un silencio, un silencio anormal.

Yo había visto vídeos de las clases en monster high allí no era ruidoso, pero no estaban callados.

5 minutos después un chico llego EL HOMBRE LOBO (capitulo 3). Me miro y pido disculpas a profe, subió las escaleras y se sentó al lado mio, para variar.

Continuo la clase 80 minutos después termino la clase.

Casi todos salieron

Había un grupo de chicos y chicas y el profe.

mire al profe y me di cuenta que lo conocía baje las escaleras, salude al profe, le recode todo y nos dimos un gran abraso, le salio una sonrisa de su cara.

el grupo de chicos y chicas se sorprendieron

"Mi alumna prodiga, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos? 100 o 150 años?"me dijo

"125 años para ser exactos jijii"dije"poco tiempo, no profesor cortado"

"eso lo dices tu, tu estas mas bella y grande ula d o lala ?"

"lala por favor, me trae malos recuerdo ula d"dije escondiendo la sonrisa de mi rostro

"lo siento tanto, se me olvido lo de consztansaura"me dijo

Yo sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

El profesor me abraso sobando me la espalda.

Consztansaura es mi difunta madre, ella murió cuando yo tenia 1000 años, desde ahí mi papa tiene una novia (salen y se casan) cada año.

Así que mi padre tiene 599 novias.

Me separe del profe me cese las lagrimas"nos vemos cortado"

Y me fui hacia el baño

En el camino al baño sentí como las lagrimas salían por mi ojos, comencé a correr lento(corriendo normal para un humano), escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, comen se a correr rápido (velocidad luz).

Llegue al baño me apoye en el lavabo de manos y comen se a llorar, llorar desconsoladamente.

de repente alguien entro, pero yo no pare de llorar, solo lo silencie, pero seguía sonando, me tomo y me sacaron y no había nadie en el pasillo y me llevo hacia el comedor, me sentó en una silla, el comedor estaba vació, sentir la puerta abriendo, unos pasos caminando hacia mi unas 9 personas.

levante mi cara, los mire, hice que mi maquillaje corrido, con mis poderes hice que volviera a su lugar.

"que quieren"dije

"queremos saber TODO de ti"dijo el chico lobo

"1 lugar quienes son?"dije

"soy cleo de nile"dijo la chica momia

"soy clawdeen wolf"dijo la chica lobo

"gil wiever 16 años color celeste, clawd wolf 17 años color turquesa, lagoona blue 16 años color azul, spectra vondergais 16 años fantasma color morado , abby bominable 16 años color blanco, frankie stein 15 dias color verde, clawdeen wolf 16 años color morado, cleo de nile 5899 años color dorado, deuce gorgon 16 años color verde"dije

Puse mi mano en mi pecho

"draculaura dracula 1599 años, color rosa y negro"los mire y sonrie

"por que lloraba en el baño?"dijo cleo

"no te importa"apunto de querer dislocar me el hombro" que quieren saber?"

"que haces aquí?"dijo clawdeen

"me intentaron matar por eso yo y mi papa estamos en esta ciudad"dije

"tienes novio?"dijo deuce

"aammmm..."dije mirando para todos lados"si, si le dicen literalmente están muertos, lo prometo" dije y camine hacia la puerta y me detuve, tome el picaporte"es mejor que no se metan en mi vida mucho, pueden salir lastimados o... muertos... yo ya se los advertí la próxima vez no prometo que salgan vivos" y salí y me dirijo a mi próxima clase...

fin del capitulo

se despide fucsia ann mh


	10. Chapter 10

**soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**fan fiction**

**capitulo 10**

el dia escolar se me hiso eterno, en la salida...

esta parte la cuenta lala, pero cuenta lo que esta pasando al mismo tiempo con f.c.c.l.g.d.s.a.c.(frankie,clawdeen,clawd, lagoona,gill,deuce,spectra,a bby,cleo).

con los f.c.c.l.g.d.s.a.c.

"que le pasa a esa draculaura "dijo cleo"solo queriamos ser sus amigos!"

"por que habra dicho que si nos hacercamos a ella no saldremos vivos"dijo clawdeen

"ella es muy linda"dijo deuce

"en quien piensas?en lala o en cleo o en otra?"dijo clawd con un pono un poco molesto

"draculaura, ella es hermosa, es una chica demaciado linda *¬*"dijo deuce

"esto tengo que publicarlo en mi blog DEUCE GORGON ENAMORADO DE DRACULAURA"dijo spectra

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(grito en forma de pito)AAAAAAAAA"

"que carajo es eso"dijo clawd

"AAAAYYYYYYUUUUUDDDDDDAAAAAA ALGUIEN POR FABOR AYUDENME"

"vamos a ver quien es"dijo deuce

al llegar donde el grito

yo lala estaba siendo amenasada por 6 matones

"ayuda por favor

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"dije(lala)"que hacen aqui?"

"vinimos ayudarte damicela"dijo deuce

"vallance aqui no sirven de nada"dijo lala"otra vez me metere en problemas, oigan que quieren de mi?"

"tu lo sabes ula D"dijo uno de los matones "si no lo haces mataremos a tus amigo"

"bastardo, estas muerto"dije

mi ojos volviendose negros y mi respiracion acelerada y corazon roto ,adrenalina, mi mano se levanta" solo mi mama puede decirme ula D y ella esta muerta y no les haras daño"dije sacando mis colmillos

salte a los hobros de uno de los matones, le disloque el cuello, callo al suelo, tome su cuchillo, me traslade a tras de el otro le entere el cuchillo en la espalda, saque le cuchillo.

derepente senti un cuchillo en mi cuello

"ja ja, tu no puedes con migo NOVATO"dije y le entere la mano en su pecho y arranche el corazon aun latiente de su pecho "te lo dije"

los otros 3 salieron coriendo

salte hasta 10 metros y llege ante ellos"no corran, no les servira de nada"dije mientras le dispare a uno en el corazon y el otro disparo y llego a mi corazon

"muere vampiro"dijo el maton, camine hacia el con una sonrisa sicopata en mi cara "toma"dijo el otromientra disparo en mi pierna y despues en mi cabesa.

eso solo hiso que mi cabesa se moviera para atras y regresara a su lugar, mientra salia por el mismo lugar por donde entro estaba a un metro de el levanto mi mano apreto y la subio, y el subio y murio en el aire despues callo al piso.

me hacerque a uno y le cupe la sangre hasta que quedo seko y lo toce y se volvio polvo.

lo hice con los demas 5

"ya no habia evidencia de nada"dije

"y el piso"dijo clawd

"es cierto"

casquie los dedos y desaparecio la sangre

tome el cuchillo, lo halce, lo entere en mi estomago saque la bala y cicatrizo hize lo mismo en mi pierna .

me levante me fui hacia ellos y entre a monster high y cai al piso de rodillas

deuce me tomo en brazos "estas mal, te llevo a tu casa"

"NO,SI MI PAPA SE ENTERA ME SUICIDIO"dije baajandome de sus brasos

"vallanse yo me quedare un rato aqui mientras me cambio de ropa y invento una escusa"dije

**aqui termina **

**se despide fucsia ann mh**

**p.d decidido voy **


	11. Chapter 11

**Soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**Fan Fiction**

**capitulo 11**

"tu si que estas loca"dijo clawdeen a uniso con clawd

"yo no estoy loca!"dije

"si claro"dijeron todos

"no soy loca..." dije "soy psicópata, que es muy diferente"

"que diferencia hay entre en loco y un psicópata?"dijo frankie

"el loco tiene alucinaciones y oye o inventa cosas, mientras el psicópata se obsesiona con algo y no lo deja nunca mas y persigue lo que quiere aunque eso lo lleve a su propia muerte, y haría o daría todo para salvar a quien o quienes quiere... esa es la diferencia"dije

"por lo menos sale algo bueno *¬*"dijo deuce

"si, ...bueno...eso... creo"dije"aunque aquí solo tengo 1 cosa que proteger...mi padre"

"y tu novio?"

_**lo siento por interrumpir esto pero acabo de invitar un personaje que seria el novio de draculaura cual su padre no sabe nada ni debe saber , aquí les dejo 3 datos sobre el**_

_**nombre:arcadio**_

_**raza: vampiros que odia a dracula**_

_**edad: 1799 años**_

"arcadio? el sabe cuidarse solo, pero no con mi raza #~#"dije

"el es un vampiro...pero el es de un grupo que odia a mi papa"dije

"ah...eso?"dijo clawd

"un vampiro lo explica todo"dijo spectra

"les puedo pedir un favor,... hhaaahhh...no le digan a nadie lo que paso hoy afuera del insti, por favor se los agradecería" dije mientra me dirijia hacia las duchas de chicas.

5 minutos después

me vesti, maquille

salí y el grupo de chicos seguía allí, yo comen se a guardar mi ropa sucia en mi taquilla y me dirijia hacia la puerta

"oye"dijo cleo

yo sigue caminando

"oye sorda"dijo cleo

yo seguí caminando

"draculaura!"dijo deuce

me di vuelta"que quieren?"

"por que no respondiste cuando te llame?"dijo cleo

"yo me llamo draculaura, no oye, entendiste?"dije "y que quieren?"

"aceptamos no decirle a nadie, si tu nos dices todo de tu vida"dijo clawd

"y eres nuestra amiga"dijo deuce

"mmmmmmmm...no"dije

"por favor"dijo deuce

"mmmmmmmm...okey"dije

"si"dijeron todos

"vamos a un café!"dije

En el café

"que quieren saber de mi"dije

"has matado a alguien antes?"pregunto lagoona

"si"respondi

"cuanta?"pregunto gil

"mucha, desde que tenia 1200 años"dije

**aqui termina este capitulo**

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	12. Chapter 12

**soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**deucexdraculauraxclawd**

**fan fiction**

**capitulo 12**

Mire mi celular y vi la hora eran las 02:00 AM, habíamos pasado horas conversando.

Me levante y fui page la cuenta, y fui hacia la salida y camine sola por al medio de la calle, yo quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer iba acabar con la muerte de 10000000 y millones mas, le iba a salvar la vida a millones personas.

me arrodille al medio de la calle, pensé en todas las personas que había matado y todas las que iba a matar, senti un auto a 1 km.

_ya lo había disidido terminaría con mi vida..._

pero antes cantaría mi ultima canción antes de matar a mis victimas cantaba una cancion, cual no me hacia sentir culpable.

_En la mitad de la ciudad que nunca duerme_

_Paro de caminar_

_Y no puedo controlar ese_

_IMPULSO_

_Escondi la desenvainada locura dentro de la manga del furisode_

_Quiero que me dejes probarlo un poco_

_Quédate? Es cerca de las 2 en la noche de la muerte_

_La avaricia es ensangrentada en color rojo y rojo_

_Cuando sin vacilar aprieto el gatillo_

_Los dedos serán ensangrentados en un rojo carmesí_

_destruir y destruir_

_No es suficiente? No es suficiente_

_El impulso de destrucción no ha sido satisfecho_

_Debiles, débiles los humanos son demasiado débiles_

_No soy nada mas que una rota muñeca de matar_

_Pregunto ¿para que fui creada?_

_Dime eso por favor_

_Nada por "casualidad"_

_lo que esta separado por el blanco y el negro lo es todo_

_BIEN/MAL_

_Todo es decretado desde el comienzo_

_Cuando los dedos de la mano izquierda son chasqueados como estaba previsto_

_Las purgas se llevan a cabo_

_Quédate? Es cerca de las 2 en la noche de la muerte_

_Lo que cazo son todos los "males"_

_No puedes escapar entiendes?_

_Voy a perseguirte hasta el final del mundo_

_Y ni siquiera voy a dejar que el polvo permanezca_

_destruir y destruir_

_voy a eliminar a cada uno de ellos_

_actividades destructivas son interminables_

_desaparece,desaparece,desaparece todos los males_

_no soy mas que una basura caida_

_¿Qué es lo que me mantiene vivo?_

_destruir y destruir_

_no es suficiente?No es suficiente_

_El impulso de destrucción no ha sido satisfecho_

_Debiles, débiles los humanos son demasiado débiles_

_No soy nada mas que una rota muñeca de matar_

_Pregunto ¿para que fui creada?_

_Dime eso por favor_

_destruir y destruir_

_voy a eliminar a cada uno de ellos_

_actividades destructivas son interminables_

_desaparece,desaparece,desaparece todos los males_

_no soy mas que una BASURA_

_C-A-Í-D-A_

_¿Qué es lo que me mantiene vivo?ME pregunto_

**cancion:vocaloid rin y len, karakuri burst**

**aviso cambie algunas palabras y la cancion**

**origuinal.**

"draculaura, que haces?"dijo clawdeen

yo solo llore y llore al medio de la acera, ya no

podia resistir mas solo podia llorar

clawdeen se me acerco se puso frente a mi cabeza

dejando detras el sentido de la calle, senti el

sonido el auto acercandoce a alta velzidad.

yo empuge a clawdeen fuera de la calle

"por que hiciste eso?!,acaso estas loca?!" dijo

grito

yo por primera vez en mi vida salvaria la vida de

una persona,no quitarla...y queria verlo.

me sali de la calle cuando llege al final donde

estaba clawdeen el auto paso, ubiera matado a

cualquier cossa que ubiese estado al medio de la

calle yo abrase a clawdeen

ella estaba en sock.

cuando reacciono, me abraso y dijo"gracia por salvarnos"

ayuda! con que pareja hago a draculaura con deuce, en esta serie deuce no sale con cleo, o con clawd ( clawd esta celoso de draculaura), a clawd le gustara draculaura?, ni yo lo se _.

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	13. Chapter 13

Soy Una Muñeca Asesina Rota

fanfiction

capitulo 13

nos soltamos y fuimos donde estaban los demás

"donde estuvieron?" dijo clawd mirando a su hermana

"tenia que llamar a mi papa para avisarle que voy a llegar tarde"dije rápidamente"ei bine, știi tatăl meu spune că alerta ai fi întârziat sau nu ajunge"

"que? dijiste?"dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"ohh, lo siento, me da por hablar rumano"dije" dije que:bueno, saben mi papa dice que le avise se llegaré tarde o no llegaré"

"aaaa... cuantos idiomas sabes?"dijo gill

"72... creo"dije

todos quedaron con una carrita WoW

"okey...yo me tengo que ir a casa"dijo cleo llendose"adios"

"adios"dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

"voy a casa, vamos gill?"dijo lagoona tomando de la mano de gill

"claro... lo que quieras"dijo gill con una cara de enamorado

"nosotras nos vamos "dijeron frankie, abby y spectra

"te llevo a tu casa?"me dijo deuce, ahora que lo pienso deuce es un poco POCO guapo, para mi (sin ofender a las fans de deuce)

"ammm... no voy a casa hoy prefiero, ir a cualquier otro lugar"dije"no quiero arruinar la noche romántica de mi papa ¬ ¬"

"jajajajajjajaj"todos se rieron,

yo no le encuentro ningun chiste, es 100% real

"okey, entonces a donde te llevo?"me dijo deuce

"amm... no se... ya se!, podrias llevarme a conocer el bosque por favor, deuce?"dije con tono de suplica

"es peligroso?"me pregunto

"siempre que no me llames ula"dije

"entonces si"me dijo

" pero por que quieres conocer el bosque?"dijo clawdeen

"es que... yo amo el bosque"dije

"bueno, clawd, deuce y yo vamos a mostrar te el bosque"dijo clawdeen mientras comensaba a correr "agamos una carrera"dijo deteniendose

"no es justo"dijo clawd"draculaura no sabe el camino"

"eso es cierto" dijo deuce

yo comen se a leer la mente de clawdeen, solo busque el camino al bosque.

cai de rodillas al piso

abri mis ojos, los 3 monstruos estaban rodeandome, me levante"hacemos la carrera?"dije

"claro" dijo clawdeen"pero no sabes don de es"

"ahora si se donde es"dije

"pero como sabes?"dijeron todos

"oigan, vamos a a dar una carrera o un cuestiona torio"

se despide fucsia ann mh


	14. Chapter 14

**soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**fanfiction de monster high**

**deuce x draculaura x clawd**

**fucsia me dijo que les pidiera disculpas , bueno comenzemos.**

**pov draculaura**

_comenzamos a correr._

_el lugar era hermoso, había muchos animales, no tenia sed de sangre, pues me había dado un festín hace un rato**(capitulo 10)**._

_gano clawd. el era rápido,._

_nos pasamos la noche en el bosque. ellos se tenían que ir a casa **(hay que aceptarlo, aunque cueste, los chicos me cayeron muy bien, pero se que si siguen **__**con migo, podrían salir lastimados.**)_

_"te llevamos a casa,lala?" dijo clawdeen_

_"lala?"dije_

_"si, lo saque de tu nombre!"dijo clawdeen"draculaura dracula ...te gusta?"_

_"claro!, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo!"dije casi temblando" pero esta noche no quiero ir a mi casa" "mejor me quedo aquí ... mañana nos vemos en el inti,... sunt încă în viață!"_

_"que?"dijeron todo._

_ellos sabían español, ingles y un poco de latin, como casi todos los monstruos de su edad._

_"perdón, no importa, olviden lo, no dije nada, pero iré a cualquier lugar que no sea mi casa"dije_

**_fin pov_**_ draculaura_

**_traducion rumano-español_**

**_sunt încă în viață=si es que sigo viva_**_  
_

**pov clawdeen**

lala o draculaura era un asesina, pero ella nos protege, nos hivan a hacer daño.

si no hubiera visto como mato a esos 5 hombres, podria descansar tranquila mi mente.

me pregunto que sera... ahy algo que me dice que devemos ser sus amigos...pero...no se que es.

estoy en lo correcto? ...realmente no lo se.

**fin pov clawdeen**

**deven estar estrañados toda esta serie a sido pov draculaura.**

**y pense que seria bueno monstrar lo que otros piensan o sienten.**

**y pense que algunos les gustaria que no fuera solo de lala y voy a poner mas pero no hoy**

**bueno**

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soy una muñeca asesina rota**

**fanfiction de monster high**

**capitulo 15**

* * *

**_pov clawd_**

al día siguiente...

llegue a monster high con clawdeen y howleen

cuando entramos vimos a lala, ella tenia el pelo suelto con un cintillo que adentro tenia corazones, un vestido negro por atrás y rosa por delante con un murciélago, y una bufanda rosa con corazones negros, zapatos de tacón blanquea y rosa, con calcetas negras y arriba rosa. se ve hermosa

pero yo tengo novia, cleo de nile ella es una princesa, ...igual que lala ella es la princesa de los vampiros

"clawd, clawd?, clawd!, CLAWD!" dijo clawdeen

"que quieres ahora"dije con una cara de 3 _3

"cleo te llama!"dijo howleen

"donde esta ahora?"dije con desánimos

"aquí clawd!"dijo cleo detrás de mi

_ahora si tengo problemas con cleo, lo peor_ pensé

"clawdy tengo que hablar contigo a solas" dijo clawd

"ola, que hace?"dijo lala llegando con nosotros, ella estaba hablando con jackson

"nada"respondí

"nada?"dijeron todos menos lala y yo

"que estamos haciendo ahora?"pregunte

todos se callaron

"clawdy! necesito hablar contigo!"dijo cleo

"son novios?"dijo ura

"si!"dijo cleo, me tomo del brazo y me alego de la hermosa lala -_-#

me llevo a un pasillo

"clawd esto se me hace difícil pero esto es necesario..."dijo cleo

**fin pov clawd**

* * *

** pov cleo**

estab hablando con clawd para terminar lo nuestro, tengo celos de draculaura, clawd se ha fijado mucho en ella, y y y creo qe me comienza a gustar deuce, pero a deuce le gusta lala, yo estoy fastidiada.

"cre...eo...qqq...uuuu...se..ria..megor...si ...si..te..ter..mi...mi..na..na..mos..."dije

"que dijiste" dijo clawd

"dije que creo...que...seria...megor...si..terminamos"dije

"terminamos?"dijo clawd

"si,.."dije

"okey"dijo y se fue

_solo un okey , solo un okey? no rogó, de seguro que esta enamorado de otra_ pense

fin pov cleo

* * *

**pov draculaura**

clawd llego con nosotros

"que paso?"pregunto clawdeen

"terminamos!"dijo clawd

"que?!"dije

"eso en que te afecta a ti?"pregunto lagoona

"no pude ni ver como era su relación y solo supe"mire me reloj"20 minutos que eran novios y ya terminaron, que relación mas inestable!"

"esto mismo paso la semana pasada!"dijo gill

"y toda las semanas a si que yo creo que vuelven mañana!"dijo deuce

"y por que terminaron?"pregunte

"no se ella solo dijo que seria mejor que terminemos"dijo clawd "pero esta vez si me pide volver le diré que, ¡no quiero una relación que terminemos y volvamos, terminemos y volvamos! y que tiene problemas para todo!"

"listo!"dijo howleen"ahora buscarle una pareja a clawd!"dijo howleen a uniso con clawdeen y ellas salieron corriendo y haci se pasaron todo el día hasta las 1 de la mañana!

**listo mis dedos no dan mas hasta aquí el capitulo**

**muero...x_x r.i.p fucsia ann mh...ya pasemos de la broma ,bueno este lo termine de escrivia a 21:15 del dia 13-12-2013**

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	16. Chapter 16

**fanfiction de draculaura**

**punto de vista de draculaura**

_me escape de mi casa por la ventana, pues mi papa me prohibio, salir con esos hombres lobos, como yo soy la princesa de los vampiros no estaría bien visto que salga con unos hombres lobos._

_pero me caen muy bien para no verlos, pero creo que sea bueno que ellos entes con migo por que pueden salir lastimados_

_me tire desde el tercer piso al suelo, todavía me duele la espalda!_

"aaahhh"exclame en voz baja"meashawa!"

"lala?,lala!"dijeron algunas voces

"cállate!"dije en voz baja, levante la cabeza y allí estaban todos los chicos A.

_yo ya estaba rodeada de ellos_

"que te paso?"pregunto howleen

yo le di una mirada de te callas o te mato"me tire por la ventana del 3 piso -_-#"dije sobando mi pierna

"por que lo hiciste?"pregunto howleen

"haber...me castigaron, tenia ganas de quebrarme una pierna, quería saber lo que era morir, quería salir...no se, muchas razones"dije levantándome

**punto de vista de deuce**

_lala ...creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, sus ojos son hipnotizantes, su piel rosa me atrae, si la toco voy a perder el control y la besaría hasta que muera. por eso voy a intenta no tocarla_

"me voy!"dijo lala

"a donde vas?"pregunte

"a disfrutar mi ultima noche de mi vida!"dijo lala

"ultima!?"exclamamos todos

"si! mi papa me va a matar, literalmente cuando se entere que me escape hoy!"dijo lala

"no te va a matar!"dijo clawdeen

"ya lo hizo una vez!, por que no hacerlo de nuevo?"dijo lala

"bueno y que vas a hacer?"dije

alli se escucho "DRACULAURAAAAAA!"Era un hombre y venia de la casa de ura

"meashawa, ohh, ya se dio cuenta!"dijo lala"me tengo que irme

**adios me tengo que ir a comer sayonara**

**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fanfiction de monster high**

* * *

**punto de vista de fucsia ann mh**

deuce despertó en la casa de los wolf

"ññññaaa, me duele la cabeza"dijo deuce

"como no te va a doler!"dijo clawd

"que paso anoche?"pregunto deuce

en eso entro clawdeen con lala

"quien se acuerda de lo que paso anochpoe?"pregunto clawdeen

"me tengo que ir, adiós a todos"dijo lala con un tono triste

todos notaron algo raro en lala

todos corrieron hacia lala

"lala que pasa?"pregunto deuce

**PPPPAAAA**

**punto de vista de clawd**

lala le pego una cachetada a deuce, deuce callo al piso

"POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?"grito deuce desde el piso

"por lo de anoche!"exclamo lala

era claro, lala recuerda lo que paso anoche y paso algo entre ella y deuce, pero que paso?

despues la vi en el almuerzo ella estaba sola en una mesa

"hola"dije sentándome con ella

"te mandaron ellos?"pregunto lala " por que si es así vete"

"no me mandaron nuestros amigos, pero te puedo preguntar algo?"pregunte

"ya lo hiciste!, pero si!"dijo lala

"que paso anoche?, quiero que me lo digas todo"dije

"no!"dijo

lala se intento levantar, pero yo la agarre del brazo y la obligue a sentarse

"bueno te diré!"dijo dulcemente

**flash back**

"lala, te amo"dijo deuce abrasando a lala por la espalda, la toma y la besa

"aléjate de mi!, te conozco hace unos días!" y le di una cachetada

después lo vi besando a clawdeen durante largos minutos

y salí y me encontré contigo y tu me abrasaste, y nos fuimos a tu casa y... aaaa...no me acuerdo mas

**fin flashback**

fui a su lado de la mesa y la abrase y ella me abraso

y todas las clases nos tocaron juntos y nos hicieron sentarnos juntos y ella se paso las clases apoyada en mi hombro

**buenas noches x.x lo siento si lo subí tarde, es que no estuve en el computador todo el día**

**bueno, se despide fucsia ann mh**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola, como estan?, feliz navidad espero que tengan muchos regalos...y..aaahhh..casi se me olvida que voy a subir**___7 _**capitulos**_  
_**A la semana.**_

_**P.v. draculaura**_

_Desde ese dia...clawd...y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos...el me iba a buscar todos los días a mi casa para ir al instituto, y haciamos mismo todos los días y dejo de pasar tiempo con sus amigos para...estar junto a mi._ Y también **** ******

_Ya que el sabia que estaba entre un tipo de periodo pre-menstrual eterno._

_Pero no lo veía de esa forma el lo veía como un tipo de deprecion._

_Y en el instituto había rumores sobre que eramos novios._ _Y era asi bueno, pero es un noviasgo secreto._

_Pasaron 2 meses asi_

_Me comenzo a extrañar una actitud que cada vez que clawd escuchaba uno de esos rumores sonreía._

_**P.v. clawdee**__n_  
_Que le pasa a clawd se la pasa con lala es como si fueran novios, pero Clawd y Cleo eran novios no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos._

_Espero que no sea verdad esos rumores. ¡o si no lala tendra... NO...clawd tendrá una visita de doctor muerte!_

_(__**Jajajaja...clawdeen le tiene miedito a lala! Jajaja claro...yo tambienes le tendría miedo a una asesina en serie es un vampira)**_

_"Hermano vas a estar en casa ahora?"pregunte a clawd_  
_"NO, VOY A ESTAR CON LALA" respondió clawd con un tono frío y cortante._  
_"La voy a hacer rápido...QUE TE PASA?! DESDE QUE TE JUNTAS CON ELLA TE COMPORTAS FRIO Y CORTANTE!"Frote_  
_"QUE ME PASO?! JAJAJA"Grito clawd y se fue_

_Seguir a clawd_

_**P.v clawd**_

Yo fui a donde lala y fuimos al bosque,

***flash back**_*****_  
"Que hacemos aqui, clawd?" pregunto lala  
"LALA!"GRITE  
"Ahh!"suspiro lala

Había 1 hombre lobo apunto de cortarle el cuello a lala

"Preciosa vampiriza, que lástima que seas una vampira, por que si no fueras una vampiresa yo te amaría"dijo besando el cuello de lala "pero ahora te voy a matar"  
"Dejarla en el piso o te mato!"dije  
"Estas protegié_ndola?"_  
_"Si!, por que..."dije_  
_"Por que?"dijo es lobo_  
_"Por que__yo...yo..la..la...amo...creo"dije_  
_"Clawd?!"dijo lala"yo tambien creo...que...te...te...amo"_

Eso me hizo que fuera corriendo hacia ella y mate a ese hombre

Después nos besamos

***fin flash back ***

*********=a palabras bloqueadas**

**Adios se despide fucsia ann****mh**


	19. Chapter 19

**P.v clawdeen**

Oh, dios mio, clawd y lala besandose, son de especies muy diferentes.

"Clawd!"grite, el inmediata mente se dio vuelta  
"Clawdeen!"gritaron clawd y lala Y se acercaron a mi.  
"Promete que no le diras a nadie"dijo lala  
"Prometelo"repitió clawd  
"Primero quiero que me lo expliquen!"exclame  
"Quien se lo cuenta tu o yo?" pregunto lala  
"Yo"dijo clawd

Me conto todo el se había enamorado de lala cuando termino con cleo, se habían vuelto amigos, y se la pasaban juntos, y cuando intentaron matar a lala, pensó que nunca podría declararsele nunca y lo hizo de una rara forma y lala correspondio a sus sentimientos. Y que estaban andando juntos

**(andando es como que se besan, se abrazan, pero nadie lo sabe)**

"Prometo que no le dire a nadie" dije  
"Gracias"dijo lala y me abrazo.

Yo me fui y deje a los 2 tortolos solos.

**Lo siento este capitulo fue estremadamente corto, he tenido problemas, pero no dejare de subir capítulos.**  
**se despide fucsia ann mh**


	20. Chapter 20

**holo, este es mas largo y yolotsin xochit aquí ocupo tu idea lol, y si no les gusta este capitulo me dicen,y si les gusta tambien xD aunque me duele hacer sufrir a lala, D: pero esta historia es así que le voy a hacer, bueno ya no, lo siento si me demore solo que tuve problemas con el internet.**

* * *

**P.v draculaura**

****Ya era navidad y amaba la lluvia, había mucha lluvia, salí de casa y fui a el Mall a comprar el regalo que me faltaba, el de clawd y me d mucho miedo no saber que regalarle para navidad.

Pero decidí que yo iba a regalarle un rolex de oro, lo vi en una tienda pero pensé que que era lindo.

Pero cuando me acerco para verlo mejor.

Me desilusione era un rolex de fantasía. –_–u

Así que fue de jolleria en jolleria viendo el rolex perfecto, hasta que encontré el rolex relicario de oro.

Así que lo compre entusiasmada y fue a envolverlo, si el quería poner una foto de su perro allí que la pusiera, por que sabia que mi amor con clawd era prohibido y nadie podía saberlo. Así que no puse una foto de el o Mía allí o una de los 2, por que eso significaría compromiso como novios, cosa que todavía no somos! Aunque es una cosa que desearía.

Bueno yo fui a el lugar acordado con los un montón de regalos en las manos, jeje.  
Los deje detrás de un árbol, y fui allí vi que nadie tenia el regalo con ellos, en esos momentos agradecí a dios, jeje.

Yo me senté al lado de clawd, asi nos podíamos tomar de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pues a Cleo le dieron un collar, un cinturón, tintura de cabello**(lo siento por los fan's de Cleo pero lala le regalo la tintura por haber molestado con la mirada los últimos meses y con actos por que ella sospecha sobre la no-relación de lala y clawd)**, maquillaje,un traje de baño de 2 piezas _"para Cleo de un hombre que te __quiere",_ bronceador, una camisa, una falda-pantalón, un par de audífonos y una crema humectan te con una _nota " Cleo te regalo eso por que vi que tu piel esta muy __seca!"_ .

**(Si ofendi a alguien lo siento no fue mi intención, solo que ahora Cleo es molestada por todos por terminar sin razones con clawd, por como saben clawd es un chico muy popular en monster high)**  
**  
**No voy a decir todos por que me da un poco de flojera, jeje es que ahora estoy intentando no abrirle la Puerta ya que clawd esta apunto de tirarla y esto poniendo todo lo que tenga a mi alcance detrás de la puerta y yo llorando por el.

bueno eso le paso por...bueno que adivinen quien fue el que le dio a Cleo el bikini, y si fue el, fue...

...CLAWD!, QUE COMO LO SUPE?!, FUE DE LA PEOR FORMA!,...BUAAA!...VI A CLAWD DICIÉNDOLE A CLEO _TE GUSTO MI REGALO?_, Y ELLA PREGUNTO CUAL _ERA?,_Y EL LE DICE EL BIKINI_,_ Y DESPUÉS ELLA LE DICE QUE SI!, Y EL LE DIJO QUE LA SEGIA AMANDO!. Y DESPUES SE BESARON PERO ESO FUE DESPUES DE QUE ENTREGAMOS LOS REGALOS!, SE SUPONIA QUE CLAWD Y YO ERAMOS PRE-NOVIOS

BUAA!. Y YO SALÍ CORRIENDO POR LA TRISTEZA , PERO NO SIN GRITARLE ANTES QUE ERA UN IMBECIL, Y QUE SE VALLA A FREIR ESPARAGOS CON CLEO A LA PUNTA DE CERRO,PERO YA ME ADELANTE MUCHO AHORA

**Fin del capitulo 20**  
**Se despide fucsia ann mh**


	21. Chapter 21

Muñeca asesina rota

_**Capitulo 21**_  
_**Hola, soy fucsia ann mh, hoy si cumplir con subir el capitulo cuando debía, jeje, bueno no los retraso mas**__._

_**P.v lala**_

_Yo corrí hacia mi castillo, Bueno les cuento esto desde el comienzo._  
_Bueno, termino la fiesta de regalos, yo fui donde clawd y le si el rolex relicario de oro._  
_El al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero lo convencí que lo aceptara, nos besamos y le dije que fuéramos a mi casa, pero el abrió el rolex, y vio donde donde se ponían las fotos._  
_Y clawd me pidió una foto Mía, yo me sorprendí, y se la pase, pero estaba más roja que un tomate._  
_Y puso la foto Mía en uno de los recuadros__**(tenia 2**____**cuadros para poner fotos)**____y pudo una foto de el en el otro, y dijo que estaríamos juntos para siempre__**(creo que clawd es un mentiroso)**____y me dijo que lo esperara, y que volvería pronto para que fuéramos juntos a mi casa, allí lo vi con Cleo__**(capitulo 20).**_  
_Cuando los vi les grite "clawd eres un imbécil, que juega con los sentimientos, y que junto con Cleo se fueran a freír espárragos a la punta del cerro", clawd salio corriendo detrás mio, pero yo corrí rápido __**(velocidad luz),**____llegue a casa, pero deje la puertas abierta y corriente hacia mi cuarto, puse una silla contra la puerta, después puse todo lo que podía detrás de la puerta, clawd llego después de 1 minuto, me grito:_

_"LALA ABRE ESA PUERTA AHORA...POR FAVOR DÉJAME EXPLICA..."_

_"NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR, NADA, CLAWD, YO LO VI TODO, DESDE EL COMIENZO, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR MÁS, POR FAVOR...TE LO RUEGO...DÉJAME SOLA"_

_paso 1 hora y no escuche ni un solo sonido, y pensé que clawd ya se había ido, entonces procedí a quitar todos los muebles y cosas excepto la silla._

_30 minutos mas espere y quite la silla. abrí la puerta y..._

_todo fue obscuridad, por 1 minuto._

_cuando abrí los ojos clawd estaba arriba mio y me miraba. y nos vimos y nos besamos, durante horas hasta que senti a mi papa a una 6 cuadras de la casa, y .._

_"clawd, mi papa viene"dije separando de mi a clawd"tienes que irte" intentando zafarme de los brazos de clawd_

_"nop, me quedare toda la eternidad junto a ti"dijo apretando mas su agarre_

_"si mi papa nos descubre te matara y nunca mas podrás volver a verme"dije re intentando zafarme, sin resultados_

_"Estoy seguro que si muero, volveremos a encontrarnos"__susurro clawd_.

_"Que dijiste?"pregunte_

_"Nada..nada..te amo lala, y mejor me voy o tu papa me mata"_

_"Yo tambien te amo, mi perrito tonto"_

_"Oye por que me dices 'perrito tonto'?"_

_"Por que te besaste con la estúpida de Cleo y saliste con ella!, pero todavía no te perdonó de eso. ."_

_"Por favor, MI pequeña lala, por que eso eres, eres MIA, y quisiera que todos lo supieran, y no dejare que ningún chico se te acerque, ¿entendiste?, por que eres MIA, solo MIA"_

_"Claro, pero si te vuelves a besar con Cleo, ...quiero que te olvides de mi ¿entendiste, mi perrito tonto?"_

_"Sii, pero mejor ya me voy" dijo saliendo del cuarto por la ventana_

**Fin del capitulo**  
**lo siento si no subir capítulos el domingo anterior es que antes había escrito una historia****diferente, y la subi y se borro, es que despues volvi a escribirla y subirla, pero nunca se publico y ahora logre que se guardara y voy a subir el segundo capitulo de un dia de verano**

**Se despide fucsia ann mh**


End file.
